


Garage Sale

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Hyunwoo arrange garage sale yearly and it is the first year of his marriage with Kihyun, thus the first time they are handling it together.It is the first time, but he was asked to leave?He need to leave his garage sale?By his husband request?Showki Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt: Married / Domestic





	Garage Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I was inspired by a stand up comedian who told a similar story and I decided to write up a short fluffy fic under the 'Married' prompt. 
> 
> I hope you like it ^^

Hyunwoo sits on the bench, feeling dissapointed. How dare his husband throw him out of his own lawn? It is his property and that little guy have the nerve to throw him out?

His phone vibrates. He fishes it out of his pocket and decided to ignore the call.

 

"So, you just going to ignore my call?" Kihyun walks towards the bench, smiling.

Hyunwoo stay seated, eyes trained on the kids that are playing at the playground.

When Kihyun sit down, he scoots further away from his husband expressing his anger.

 

Kihyun chuckles.

 

Hyunwoo grunts.

 

"I'm sorry." Kihyun says, hands sliding through his shoulders. He massages the tensed muscle. "You were making a scene, I need to do something."

 

"I did nothing wrong." Hyunwoo’s voice was monotonous.

 

Kihyun glances towards his husband hand, tightly clutching on their used toaster. "You know, maybe we can use two toasters."

 

"Stop making fun of me."

 

"I am not." But he is, how can he not when he is enjoying this so much. Despite his anger, Hyunwoo sulking is the most precious thing in the world.

 

Kihyun let go of Hyunwoo's shoulder and leans into the bench.

 

"You are very patient; how did you lose your cool?"

 

"First of all, it is my garage sale." Kihyun chuckles, making Hyunwoo madder. "Second of all, a lot of people were pissing me off from the very beginning."

 

"You sound very calm for someone that was so disturbed by it all."

 

Hyunwoo shake his head slightly and continue, "My toaster works well. It is only 5,000won. He really don't have to sweat over it for half an hour and pester me about it. It's a working toaster for 5,000won!"

 

Kihyun laughs loudly and starts to slap Hyunwoo's arm repeatedly.

 

"Stop laughing."

 

"Okay okay okay but, you were so ready to fight him. You started your sentence with 'Excuse me, sir' and that could only mean bad news. I need to throw you out before you chase the buyers away."

  
"It's a garage sale, not an auction"

 

"I know."

 

"He was like 'hmm I don't know man, what brand is that what's that? Ahhh not even Samsung, hmm I don't know if I want to spend 5,000won on a used toaster'... is it so hard to decide? I don't open a garage sale to accommodate him only. I'm trying to get business going.

  
Kihyun laughs more.

 

"Not funny. Stop."

 

"I am married to you for a year and this is the first time we do it together. Usually it was just you. I wonder how you manage it all, before this?"

 

"By marking my territory. When I start my sentence with ‘Excuse me, sir’ they usually back off."

 

"What? Okay, so do all that people come back the next year?"

 

"No. Which is good, it works like a filter. We don’t have to deal with shitty people every year. Now, I still need to find a way so I can sell my toaster.”  
  
Laughing Kihyun said, “I don’t understand why did you take the toaster with you.”  
  
“To salvage my dignity. He don’t deserved my toaster, even if he is willing to pay 10,000won. He can go find some new toaster. Such a weirdo, my toaster don’t deserved such a freak as its new owner.”  
  
Kihyun shakes his head and chuckles. He faces Hyunwoo and smiles. "Awww, babe. We can give it away as a present."

 

"It's used Kihyun. No."

 

"Then, we can use it. We can switch daily."

 

"If only you don't throw me out of my own garage sale ..."

 

"We would have no buyers at all."

 

Hyunwoo let out a sigh.

 

"Aww come on, let's go eat some meat."

 

Hyunwoo tried his best not to fall for Kihyun's trap.

 

Kihyun leans to him, whining and making cute noises. "Awwww, Hyunwoooo, my man... let's go eat. Hmm? I'm hungry." Kihyun pouts.

 

Hyunwoo tries his best not to smile but it is too hard not to.

 

Kihyun kisses his cheeks and look at him with a big grin.

 

"Fine." He let his hand hold the other's waist.

 

Kihyun cheers and kiss him on his lips.

 

"I'm sorry for asking you to leave, okay? I'll make up for that. Hmm?"

 

Hyunwoo kisses Kihyun's forehead and let out a satisfied sigh. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> >//////<
> 
> It really is short, isn't it?  
> Despite that, hope you like it. 
> 
> Please let me know what do you think about it.  
> Also, I am curious how would you envision ShowKi in a marriage?
> 
> If, you decided to leave me a comment.. would you also be kind enough to answer a question from me?  
> Question of the day; One song that never failed to cheer you up, and why?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading :)


End file.
